By The Campfire
In the dark depths of a summery forest, a light was burning in the middle of a small campsite. That light came from a campfire. A calm place for two lovers that had decided to go on a romantic camping trip in there. The heroes of Zootopia had just gotten to enjoy their well-deserved summer holiday from all the hard work at the police force. The rabbit and the fox had bigger plans to go for longer trips, but since the season had just started, they figured to start with a simpler getaway. Nick and Judy sat on a log next to it, enjoying its warmth. The fire created a warm hue and lighting around them as the fox was playing his ukulele. He had gotten really good in playing that instrument. “Ah, nothing like beautiful and relaxing music here at a campfire”, Judy said as she was getting some s´mores ready for the couple. “Glad you like it. Personally though, I prefer the quiet sounds of the wilderness”, Nick put the ukulele down. Soon the two roasted their s´mores on the campfire. Nick put some peanut butter on his treats as he always used to do. Even though he never made it to the scouts, he still had some skills that would´ve come handy there. As much as the memory of him getting rejected from them hurt him, Nick thought it was wise to let bygones be bygones. It just wasn´t his true calling. That calling was to be with the most important mammal in his life who was now his girlfriend. He looked at her at the moment as she was wiping off s´more crumbs off her cheeks while putting the stick away. Judy looked as beautifully radiant around the fire as he´d expect. The rabbit looked with admiration towards her boyfriend too. For a fox, Nick was rather a trim and athletic male with his strong limbs. His handsome facial features only added more to his attractiveness. Never in her life did Judy expect a fox to be so good-looking and sweet personality-wise too. “So…do you have any interesting campfire stories?” Judy asked. When she was in girl scouts during her childhood, they always used to tell them late at night. “Well, I´ve got some. Like the tales of a ghostly hellhound who terrorized these forests when my grandpa was young!” Nick tried to act all intimidating. Judy smiled as she was ready to listen with great interest. Nick told the whole story to her, from the starts of the monster´s attacks to its disappearance and presumed death. Even though she didn´t necessarily believe in supernatural things, the rabbit always loved hearing stories about them. “Wasn´t it spooky, my dear?” Nick smiled after finishing the story. “It was a great story, but I don´t think I´d be scared if a monster like that came across me. Nothing in the world scares this girl…except maybe parking duty”, Judy giggled. “And nothing really scares me either, if a brave and lovely little bunny stays by my side wherever I go”, Nick said, wrapping a quilt around the two as it was getting cold. “She´ll surely stay by your side, my sly fox. I´ll see to it”, Judy winked at her boyfriend. She had already many friends, but the fox would always be that special someone to her. It wasn´t just a simple friendship or infatuation, but something bigger and better. Nothing in the world scared this brave duo so easily. After eating, Nick and Judy took a dip in the lake near. They stayed there for some time, until they got up and got changed. Nick put on a cozy brown silk robe, while Judy had her snug nightwear that accentuated her thighs. They weren´t going to sleep just yet, however. The fox and his beloved rabbit lied on the slightly moist grass, looking at the stars. Nestling together, Judy began telling of what she had been told about the stars. “Some call that Orion…but back at Bunnyburrow it was known as the mighty Protector Spirit. He looked after all the mammals in the forest wherever they went”, she said. Nick listened with great interest. While the stuff told in Bunnyburrow differed greatly from what they taught about stars in the big city, the different interpretations of them fascinated him. Judy leaned warmly against the fox, almost touching his smooth fur. Suddenly, the fox noticed something in the stars that made him smile. “Look at the shape of those stars there. Ears of a fox and the ears of a bunny…or am I seeing things?” he pointed out. “Well, that´s just one way to interpret it, but a good one anyway”, Judy could see it too. “It looks beautiful there. But nothing compared to the cutest mammal in the world”, Nick said. Being Judy´s boyfriend, he was the only non-rabbit that was allowed to use that word on her. “Cutest mammal? I think that applies more to a certain hunky fox”, she smiled. Ever since their relationship had started, Nick had complimented her looks all the time, from her eyes to hips and butt, so Judy had started pretty soon doing the same to him. Nick chuckled as he reclined calmly on the grass. The chirping of the crickets aside, the quiet and peace of nature gave him a wonderful feeling. Especially since that peace and quiet was with Judy. Clasping his paws, Judy caressed them with hers fondly as they rubbed their cheeks together too. “By being the truest friend I´ve ever had, you´ve won my heart with flying colors”, Nick looked in the purple eyes of his lover. “I´m glad I have. There is only one Nick Wilde in this world, and I love him more than life itself”, Judy snuggled warmly against his handsome chest, almost feeling blissful. The warmth of that was even better than that of the campfire. “I love you too, darling”, Nick cradled her lovingly. Cupping his chin with her warm paws, Judy gave a passionate kiss to the fox´s snout and cheek. When it was his turn to do it to her, the kiss was even more intense. As the kiss ended, Nick and Judy put out the campfire and went to sleep in the tent. They had only one sleeping bag, but it had just enough space for them both at the same time. Besides, she always preferred sleeping in his arms anyway. In the sleeping bag, both of the lovers went to their natural state, with only the bag and themselves keeping each other warm. Nick and Judy, enjoying the peace of nature together with nobody to bother them. That´s what they enjoyed best. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics